Guardian
by hungary4prussia
Summary: When Arthur over steps his role as a Guardian Angel...his punishment seems to be his very dream come true. To live life for six months on Earth. The price to pay is having his wings burned and his reflection telling the world his true identity. Though he soon realizes life as a teenager around his charge; Alfred F. Jones won't be as easy as he thought. Can Arthur survive?
1. Burned

**Guardian**

**1. Burned**

I was in a dark place. I wasn't used to the dark. I thrived in the light. It was quiet as well. I could hear my wings flutter, as if they too were confused by the change. I listened but I couldn't hear anyone.

"Hello?" I called out my voice echoing. Had I been alive, my heart would have been beating wildly out of rhythm. I hadn't had a beating heart in over a thousand years. I was an Angel and not just any Angel, I scoffed, I was a Guardian Angel. I saw a light flicker at the end of the dark place. I walked towards it with a satisfied smile.

"Father, I thought this was a mistake, I…" The two faces that I saw coming towards me were not welcome. My wings stiffened, and an icy numbness rushed over my body.

"Expecting someone else?" The blonde man's façade I saw right through. His kind smile, brilliant blue eyes; I saw the sinister soul lurking beneath that mask.

"What are you doing here Gabriel? Where am I?" I look between the two winged men and they exchange a glance. The darker haired man speaks.

"Arthur, are you aware the line that you have crossed, as a Guardian?"

"No, enlighten me, Michael," I sneer crossing my arms, "I have been a Guardian ever since my own human death a long time ago. Not once have I ever crossed any lines. What say you about this time?" I narrow my eyes and a pressing feeling in the pit of my stomach lurches. I know what I have done…and I do not regret it.

"The boy, when he was seven and in that accident, Arthur you did that proper thing, you saved him, watched over him, because he didn't have a choice then. Tonight, the boy had a choice. He chose to forsake the gift of life our Father has granted him, and attempted to end it. Arthur, he wanted to die, I saw his choice in his mind. I was there, I saw what you did. I cannot deny what I have seen; therefore, Father has seen your hand in it. You altered the boy's free will, altered his ability to live a life and meet heaven in the end, or end it early…and burn…" Michael's voice was heavy in my chest. The thought of that young man burning, for an eternity, because of his pain, loneliness, sadness, I hung my head, no…His radiance, his love of life, his purity, needed to be preserved and live another day. No one knew him as I did.

"I did what I thought was best."

"You thought wrong," Gabriel growled, "Now, we have been charged with your punishment."

"My-My punishment?!" I was confused. I saved the lad I was supposed to watch out for since he was born…he was charged to me.

"You altered the choice he made, Arthur, and Father has always been away of you envy of humans. Do you so quickly forget who else fell from grace due to his arrogance and envy?" Gabriel was looming over me, the power of an Arc Angel, divine, never born human, always had been…it was intimidating, but I held my head high.

"What is that punishment? I shall take it in full, for Father deems it to be, so I shall heed his word."

"You are to be sent to Earth, as a human." Gabriel's words were like lead and then they sunk deep, weighing me down. This was a punishment? My ultimate and deepest, darkest desire was going to be granted? To find comfort and a home in heaven only wanting to back to the hell that was Earth? I was a twisted being in deed. I swallow hard.

"Is this, punishment?"

"That is not all…" Michael's face is emotionless. No, I knew better…of course there was more…a price to be paid or a lesson to be learned. I knew Father better than that, and in that moment, I knew he knew me better than I knew myself.

"You are to have your wings, burned and every time hereafter that you save that boy from his own idiotic choices, you shall have your wings burned again." Gabriel's face hid a smile.

"You will not have wings on Earth, yet you will see them in your reflection, reminding you who you truly are. As such, a Guardian walking among the humans, you will lose feathers for every lifesaving deed you accomplish, should, at the end of the six months of you on Earth lose all of your feathers, well," Michael's eyes grew sad, "You shall meet me again."

"So, there is no winning, no gain on my part," I realized what was happening, "I will go to Earth and live a lie for half a year only to possibly die again. What say you! Father!" I looked around violently for him, to hear his words instead of theirs. I begin to shake at the thought of my wings being burned from my body.

"So, what happens if I have not lost all of my feathers at the end of the six months? Do I have the chance, to…" I let my voice fade knowing Father didn't answer that type of prayer. To die is to live, to live, is to die. I had my walk in the sun, and now I was a Guardian, I should be happy to walk among the living and feel what they feel and share what they share for six months, but, I was envious of them. In my envy, I lusted for more, I became greedy for more. All of my human vices coming to light through the two virtuous faces before me. Gabriel, the Messenger and Michael, the Angel of Death, both divine, standing before me, a mere mortal compared to them.

"If you, have found your destiny, your true purpose as a human, and still have your feathers, Father will allow you to live the rest of your human life as such, a human," Gabriel crossed his arms and his wings pinched back as if scoffing.

"Really? He'll let me…live out my life as a human?" My green eyes widened and a smile crossed my usually serious mouth.

"There is a price, just remember that…for if you gain life as a human…you shall no longer be that boys Guardian," Michael warned me. I barely heard him.

"Are you ready?" Gabriel opened a door to more darkness.

"Yes, I am ready," I swallowed hard and fluttered my wings thinking this was my last moment with them. The two things that I had accepted so readily, I was about to lose. I stepped into the darkness and I was silent. I wandered further in until I heard the strike of a match and a flame lit in the center. That flame spread like wild fire through the room surrounding me, snaking around as if it were alive, knowing its target. My breathing picked up and I was shocked to hear a faint heartbeat in the distance. I closed my eyes slowly and sank down to my knees.

"Our father…who art in heaven…" I felt the flames lick the tips of my feathers and I squeezed my eyes shut, "hallowed be thy name…They kingdom come…Thy will be done – ARGHHHHH!" The flames had consumed the graceful white wings with flecks of gold that I had called mine for hundreds of years. I felt the searing pain as the fire ate, tore, and killed connecting flesh from my back and sent an agony up and down my spine. I felt a burning in my chest and I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air…what was this? The air in my lungs felt stale and dry…I gasped and choked. The faint sound of a heartbeat's steady pulse came back, only it was in my head, I felt it in my core. A hot sensation began to swirl through my once frozen veins. I was burning everywhere.

"OH GOD! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" All this pain, all for saving one innocent boys' life? He hadn't known the choice he was making was the wrong one. I saved him!

"I didn't know! I saved him! I vowed to always be there, and protect him!" My fists slammed into the ground. "Father, I had too, I had too. I've watched him since he was a boy…I couldn't let him just…" I felt wetness on my cheeks and I gasped; tears. My hands went to my face and felt the liquid falling from my eyes…knowing you were human, emotions, and being able to express those emotions. I was crying.

"You have a chance…to make a choice…" A hushed voice encircled me as my wings fell away and disappeared. I felt my body lift and suddenly I was thrown down a vortex of the night sky. I had to focus on something. I had to stop the feeling of encroaching death, the end. And I saw him. I saw his smile, his eyes…My eyes shot open and I was surrounded by blue, such a pure blue…I felt my body crash with the waves of the strongest ocean and I struggled to reach those eyes, choking on the salt water as I swam as hard as I could. I was drowning…drowning in his blue eyes.

As soon as it began, it ended. I gasped for air as I shot up coughing. I looked at both of my hands and flexed each finger. I could feel my body needing every breath of air, and the sound of my heart beating again was music to my ears.

"I'm…alive…" I stood slowly from the grassy hill that overlooked a small brook. I walked down to the water and looked down and saw my reflection. A young man, about seventeen or eighteen stared back at me, wild blonde hair, brilliant green eyes, a serious expression, thick eyebrows, pale skin, a lean body…but what got me was the clothing selection. He was dressed in black pants, red sneakers (Converse I believe they are called), and a tight fitting v-neck t-shirt that had a Union Jack printing across the front. What really set me off was the left ear piercing and my lip piercing on the lower right side of my lip. I played with it for a while, wondering why Father would send me back as one of the "misfits". My wings were there, just as Gabriel and Michael had said. A faint burning was slowly receding in my back, but that painful memory would replay in my head forever.

I suddenly realized where I was. I was behind my charges luxurious estate and I was standing in the spot he normally came to visit every day after school. I felt my eyes widen and my heart thudded.

"Hey…" I heard a voice. My heart stopped and I turned to face the voice. I stared right into those pools of blue I had so very long wished could see me.

"Who are you?" He asked cocking his head to one side and glaring at me. That smile was so far from his lips, and had been for so long, how could I win it back? I gulped and remembered my reflection. Shit…he couldn't get to close…wait – did I just…swear?

"I asked ya punk, who are you?" He strode up closer and all I could do was see an opening in bushes that surrounded his home. I glanced up at him again to find him gaining ground, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from him. I tore through the bushes and down the street only stopping once when I was sure that he wasn't going to follow. I leaned over my knees and panted. A laugh rose in my throat and people looked at me as if I were crazy. He had seen me…he had noticed me. I stared walking again, though I had no idea where too.

"He saw me…" I whispered to myself a feeling in my chest spreading through my body I never had experienced before, "Alfred F. Jones…saw me."


	2. Rose Among Thorns

****-Sorry for the delay! I finally have some time again - Hope you enjoy-

**2. Rose Among Thorns**

It didn't take Gabriel long to find me. I walked aimlessly through the small town and found myself amidst a garden of beautiful roses in full bloom. I walked over to one and gently touched a soft petal and was surprised at how soft it was. I inhaled deeply and smiled. I had forgotten so much…so much of being a human I had missed. The warm sun on my back, the feeling of the breeze on my face, I closed my eyes and felt the same overwhelming emotion come back…was this…bliss?

"Already reaping the benefits of humanity Arthur?" I heard his voice and it snapped me back from my thoughts. He was in human clothing, his wings nowhere to be found. He looked like an Adonis among the mortals.

"It has been over a thousand years, give me a break, Gabriel," I still nodded my head in respect but my tone was more independent than that of when I was with Father. I watched him take me in.

"So how are you going to start off, as a teenager, what appears to be a devilish teenager, and still gain anything but cast aside from your very popular, handsome, talented charge? I mean, let's face it, you two don't look like you run in the same crowd," Gabriel took a step towards me a smile never far from his lips.

"Simple, just because I start out looking like the rift-raff…does not mean I shall end my life on Earth again as one. If you remember properly, I was only eighteen when I died for our Father. I was only a teenager then," I let my green eyes narrow in defense.

"I remember," Gabriel looked at the roses behind me and gently reached out and touched one, "Remember Arthur, a rose, is nothing but a beautiful object, but dig deeper," Gabriel pulled the rose out and held it carefully in his perfect hands, "And it has daggers, to protect itself."

"I know, thank you Gabriel."

"Now, I shall take you to your apartment. You are a foreign student; foster parents are rich, sent you away for your own good. That is your story. Understood?" His blue eyes weren't the ones I longed to gaze upon, but I held the stare and nodded.

"I understand nothing more and nothing less."

"Good, let's get you home and settled in," he starts walking towards the more upscale part of town and I follow hesitantly.

"Don't worry, whatever you need, Father will provide for you while you are here."

"I am grateful for his mercy…" I stand before a well adorned building and Gabriel motions for me to follow.

"Anything for his children, this way, Arthur Kirkland," his sly smile didn't fool me. I walked in through a revolving glass door and I thought for a moment. _Am I like this revolving door? Shall I enter as a once pure and loyal servant to my Father, only to exit as just another human with those vices as before? But it will never stop_, I looked around at the chandelier above in the main hall, _like this revolving door…is the vice and virtues of men. Men whom have died, lived, loved_, I felt my heart grow heavy on the word of love. I had never known love in a human sense the last time I was alive. Should I feel it this time? Would I know what to expect?

"Right this way Arthur, your apartment, is on the second to highest floor overlooking the city's most quaint park. Father said when you were alive you loved to star gaze, so I made sure you would have creature comforts of old." Was he being honestly nice? I narrowed my eyes and got into a box-type contraption the humans called an elevator and we were lifted to the fourteenth floor. As the doors opened the view caught my attention right away. It did over look the small cities park that I had just come from and I could see a pond beyond the garden that I had missed. I pressed my hands to the glass, catching my reflection.

"Goodness," I shied away from it at first, my wings in the glass flapping wildly as if trying to vault me back. Of course they could not service me anymore. I sadness stabbed me when I saw them sorrowfully lower as if knowing their uselessness.

"Are you sure you want this life, this chance Arthur?" Gabriel's voice was a hushed whisper. I swallowed and nodded.

"My destiny is my choice, not a chance; I shall do well to remember that. I will be fine Gabriel."

"Tomorrow is Monday; a car will pick you up to and from school. You are starting in the middle of your senior year of secondary school, don't outsmart too many. Have a blessed journey, Arthur." And just like that, he was gone. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my wings asking me what to do next. I reached out and touched the glass, my vision blurring momentarily. I stepped back and looked at the marble counter top and saw a collection of books, bag, notebooks, and pens for school. I snickered, school. I was over a thousand years old. What could I possibly learn?

* * *

"Who's the new guy?"

"Yo, check that out?"

"Whoa…punk…."

I heard them all. The stereotypes and whispers. I walked right into the office, praying for all of them as I went, and tried to be as nice as I could to the kind lady behind the desk. She as the others were shocked not only by my black skinny jeans and tightly clung red v-neck T, complete with blue converse…again…and a small silver cross necklace. Aside from my piercings, which I was going to remove immediately when back to my flat and unruly blonde hair, I thought I was normal. I guess I was far from it. I took off the large sunglasses and smiled as best as I could, blinking my green eyes slowly, and then I spoke;

"Miss, could you be as so kind, to direct me to my locker and I believe you have my class schedule."

"Ugh, um, of course…Mr. Kirkland, was it?" Her face broke into a flushed grin as soon as she heard the accent. I smiled to myself, so, having a native born accent was a plus in America. I chuckled; foreigners luck.

"Here you go, if you need anything else, just come back and let me know," she waved me off and I smiled warmly.

"Thank you," and I meant it. I walked to my locker ignoring the critical stares. I had watched Alfred open his locker countless times, but, as I stared at it, the more daunting the little bauble seemed.

"Need help?" A soft, feminine voice asked gently. I turned to my side to see a very attractive looking brunette that Alfred had grown to fancy. I smiled at her.

"Lockers in England are opened with a key," I lied. I had no idea. Though, I had made multiple stops in England to watch over people.

"Do they?" She smiled brighter, blushing a bit. I let her show me how to work the combination and I tried it a few times.

"Thank you so much," I paused.

"Heather, Heather Greene," she stuck her perfectly manicured hand out. I took it gently, yet with a firm grip.

"Arthur Kirkland." She blushed deeper. I turned back to my now opened locker only to have it slammed shut. I inhaled deeply and looked up to glare at the perpetrator. I was startled to see a pair of cool blue eyes glaring down at me through glasses. His hair held that stubborn cow lick and his letterman jacket bore the number of his jersey, 50. I studied his face. It was just like when I saw him behind his house. Shit…we had met before.

"May I help you?" I asked, it was the only thing that would come out.

"Yea…you can help me," he shoved my books I was holding so they fell to the floor, "You could lay off my girl, and stay off my property."

"I apologize, I was only passing through," I knelt down to pick up my books and papers, but he kicked them away.

"Enough with the polite crap emo boy, what are you? Queer? Punk." His voice was cold. He wasn't the Alfred I had known for so long. Then again, did I even know him? I observed him, answered some of his outspoken thoughts.

"None. I unlike you have a sense of style," the quip fell out of my mouth faster than I could stop it. I regretted it. Being human, the impulses, I had forgotten.

"What did you say to me?" He grabbed my shirt collar and towered over my smaller frame, but I did not back down. Over a thousand years ago, I had been a warrior. I placed my hand over his and grabbed, a simple gesture, but then twisted his wrist slightly. His blue eyes flashed with the slightest hint of pain and he let go. I knew he would. It was his right hand; a quarterback needed a good snap. From what I could gather listening in at practices.

"I need to get to class," I straightened my shirt and turned back to my books.

"Do that again, and you'll lose teeth," I heard the growl. I pursed my lips. For someone whom I had devoted his lifetime too, you would wish that he could just shut up while he was ahead. I felt my old temper flair.

"Lord give me strength," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure your gay ass is going to hell," I turned to see him looking proud of himself and I sadly shook my head.

"Let he without sin, cast the first stone, and trust me Alfred," I let his name slide of my tongue relishing each letter, "You have your lot, and I have mine."

His face dropped as my green eyes stared into his blue before giving a quick smile and walking towards the direction the kind woman in the office pointed me to.

Needless to say, the day went just like that. Every time I saw my charge, he was waiting with some horrid quip or comment. My patience was wearing thin. Should I break and remind him of how he wet the bed up until he was seven? How he still is terrified of horror movies. How he cried at the end of Act of Valor _and_ Marley and Me? The list was endless, including the pointed fact, no matter how many girls he managed to "score" he was still a virgin. That made me chuckle, so had I been, when I died. But I had had a thousand years to see true love, false love, forced love, and broken love. I had a good idea.

I was walking away from the school and looked up. Rain was coming. I inhaled and smiled. I loved the rain. I was thankful my apartment complex was only a few blocks away from the high school. I slung my messenger bag, as I had found out its proper name, and began walking. I heard the revving of an engine behind me and I turned to see a big, blue Chevy pickup heading right to me. I narrowed my eyes. Stupid bastard. I stood my ground and didn't move. I watched his eyes widen when he realized I wasn't moving and he swerved at the last minute. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer. This boy; he was more tortured than I ever realized. I walked over to the driver's side and knocked on the widow.

His hands were tight on the wheel with white knuckles. I could see his down turned face was hiding the realization of just almost running someone over. I pulled the unlocked door open and glared inside.

"I have the right of way, no matter how angry you are at me. All I did was ask your girlfriend a simple question to help me. I apologized for walking through your family's backyard. I had no idea," I lied surprising myself at how honest I sounded. I saw his jaw clench under the taught skin covering his strong jaw.

"Alfred?" I noticed his body language. He wasn't…my heart broke. He was. I knew that posture. Whenever he heard his parents arguing, he'd hunch over like that, and usually, at least when he was younger, he would cry.

"Alfred…" I tried again only to get an ugly scowl. I stepped back as he leaned towards me.

"I don't have a family," his voice sounded broken, "So fuck off." He slammed the truck door and drove away. I watched and felt helpless. I couldn't follow him as a human and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I felt, lost. I looked up at the sky as the rain started to lightly fall. I felt like a thorn in his side, a bother. Was this really the right choice? What had I missed in my inability to see him? He didn't have a family?

As I walked into my apartment I found two things on the table in the kitchen. A brand new laptop computer, Lord help me, and a cell phone. With it there was a note. I picked it up and read;

_** Arthur,**_

_**Know that wisdom is such to your soul; if you find it, there will be a future, and your hope will not be cut off.**_

_** Proverbs 24:14**_

_** Love,**_

_** Your Father**_

I reread it about ten times. I sighed and looked at the new electronics again. Was he opening me some way to communicate with Alfred? This was rather stalker-like.

"What does this mean, Father?" I say to no one. And for the first time, I understood what it was like for humans to be unanswered. Free will, is a complicated thing.


	3. Fallen Son

****Sorry for the delay! I needed some inspiration and if you want to know what it was go look up 8beatmeasures version of honor him/now we are free on youtube!**

**3. Fallen Son**

That's how it went for the next few weeks. Alfred wouldn't say a word to me; I believed his guilt to be too great. I pawed through my closet to try and find clothing that would better suit me. I had downgraded my punk to more of a hipster? Is that correct? I had no bloody idea. I didn't care. All I knew is that the piercings were gone, except for the one in my left ear; the emerald gem glinted back at me in the mirror. My false wings fluttered and I stared at my reflection. School again. How I yearned to fly again. I was grounded. So grounded. I had no way to reach Alfred either.

It…bothered me.

So I put on a brave face, re-read the note Father had left and walked out, locking my door, and sliding down the back stairwell to the street. I had cancelled the driver, I liked to walk. Lucky for me, it was pouring.

"…Really…" I said to no one. I heard a vehicle stop as I stepped out to make the wet trek.

"Hey," I paused and lowered my foot and turned.

"Alfred," I gave him a surprised expression.

"Don't look at me like that, just, just get in, I'll…give you a ride," He never fully looked at me. I wanted too. I wanted to ask him so many things. I bit my lip. What about the windows?

"Alright," I was walking towards his truck. _Stupid idiot! What in God's name are you doing!? _I ignored the own logic in my head. I got in quickly and pressed myself against the seat, willing my wings away.

I heard the sound of doors locking and my head snapped around. Alfred's face. It was so serious. And then he spoke in a thick, dry voice.

"We're not going to school." He sped away from the direction we needed to go.

"Alfred! Stop the truck now." Why was I panicking? Was it because I was not in control? Dear Lord he drove like a lunatic.

"No."

"Alfred! STOP THE TRUCK!" I grabbed his arm tightly. His blue eyes flickered on my green for a moment and he at least let up on the gas pedal before sighing.

"I'm not going to kill you, I just…" his mouth puckered and then thinned, "Can we talk?"

"I-we…sure…we, we can talk," I released my grip and sat back against the seat, my heart thudding.

"Good," and he sounded like he meant it. I kept studying the young man's profile on the way to where ever on God's green Earth we were going. I saw his knuckles grip the steering wheel tightly again.

"Alfred?" I pressed gently. He gritted his teeth and a sound caught in his throat.

"I'm, I'm SORRY!" He sounded more angry than sorry. I smiled. He was trying.

"Apology accepted," I replied easily.

"Really?" He glanced at me, his blue eyes wide.

"Yes, really," I had to tear myself away from that gaze. He saw me. He could see me.

"Wow, um, I mean, I was threatening to run you over. I didn't think you'd, ever talk to me again," he ran a hand through his blonde hair. I watched the motion. As much as I hated to admit it, he was growing into quite the young man. There was a simple grace about him, if you looked hard enough past that rough exterior.

"Well, its fine, let's just move on," I chuckled nervously, "So, what did you wish to speak on?"

"Um…well…" He slows and I see we're in the middle of a field, "I usually come here at night so I can see the stars."

I fought back the urge to say "I know" so I just smiled.

"My parents are divorcing," his voice was immediately tight.

"I'm so sorry," I really was. All those long nights of fighting and finally something was being done. But I knew what the tension had done to him; it had made him rougher, angrier, cold.

"Yea I am too, but they don't seem to care about me. They…they basically have kicked me out and are fighting over my father's medical cash fund. Aka…Mom wants to be a millionaire, dad wants his mistress and his money, I'm…I've been living on Mat's floor for the last week. No one knows," I watch his head hang in shame. So this is what I had been missing. I fought back the urge to hold him and tell him it would be alright. I cleared my throat and put my hand on his shoulder. I have been told that a simple touch could mean the world. I wasn't expecting the reaction it brought forth.

He cried.

My Alfred broke down in front of me.

I reacted on what must have been instinct. I moved his un-needed book bag from between us and grabbed him. I was his Guardian no matter what form, I had to be there for him. He didn't pull away. He gripped me harder pulling me towards him and buried his face in my shoulder. I did all I could to not break down with him. It hurt to see him like this. His parents, selfish humans, but then again, I was selfish. I wanted this. I wanted to be just like this so I could be here with Alfred. Why? Why was the need to strong? I didn't need to understand.

"Thanks…" I heard him choke out and a shuttering sigh went through his body. I still held him. He needed me.

"You'll be alright," I without thinking ran a hand through his golden hair and was shocked by the feeling. His hair was fine and silky. I felt him tense for only a moment at the gesture, but he relaxed.

"How do you know?" Came his mumbled response.

"Because you don't give up, you never have," I closed my eyes. Could I stay just a while longer? Like this?

"Never have?" He pulled away and raised an eyebrow at me. I had to recover quickly.

"You seem like the fighting type, that's what I meant," I internally kicked myself.

"Oh, yea, I try," he took off his glasses and my heart…what the bloody hell was this feeling?

His blue eyes pierced mine and I felt warm all over, this boy.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He put his glasses back on. I shook my head and forced a smile.

"Are you going to be staying with Matthew long?" I tried to change the subject.

"His folks said for a while, I should find a place," his voice was soft. He was unsure. Once again, I spoke before thinking.

"You could stay with me at my flat, it has an extra room," As soon as the words were out, it felt as though I had sealed some kind of fate, closed a door.

"You're, kidding me?" An eyebrow arched and I swallowed hard. I crossed my arms and pressed myself against the seat as best I could staring ahead.

"No I'm bloody not," I sigh as if its an annoyance, "You are more than welcome to come stay with me. Even though I don't know you, and you tried to run me over," I give him the best glare I can muster.

His eyes turn soft and sincere. The crystallized look in his pools of blue melts me instead of freeze. This damned, insufferable idiot.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, Alfred, I, mean it," I couldn't take it back now.

"Thank you, Arthur, really," his eyes are still glued on me. I can't tear away.

"Would you like to get your things and, you know, move in, tonight or tomorrow?" I retrace my steps through my house attempting to remember where all of the mirrors were. There was only one in the guest bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I get them, now? I'd like to get out of Mat's place ASAP," he gave me a sideways smile. I nodded.

"Alright, drive along then," I heard the truck start again and I shut my eyes. _Father, what am I doing? What is this, feeling?_ _Please, I'm begging you; send me a sign of what this is?_

* * *

Alfred had re-dropped me off at home to zoom off to collect his things. I walked into the house and stumbled over something. I looked down at my feet and I had stepped on a rose.

"Aw, no," I picked up the half crushed rose and saw a note tied with a golden string. I opened the small message and read;

_**Arthur,**_

_**Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for a friend.**_

_** John 15:13**_

_**Love,**_

_** Your Father**_

I groaned. I didn't ask for this. It was so hard not to understand him. Humans must be so frustrated with the lines of communication with him.

"I didn't ask for this answer," I grumbled and set the rose on the table. A half hour later, a knock came at my door. I already knew who it was. His face was brighter already when I opened the door and helped him carry some things inside. He didn't have much, other than an extravagant plethora of video games and consoles.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Arthur," I sit carefully on his bed watching him set up his new room. I want to be as far away from the bathroom door as possible. Take no chances.

"Aren't you worried about what your jock friends will think about you rooming with someone like me?" My voice was harsher than I intended.

"No, and I'm sorry for all that crap before, really," his eyes were honest again. I stared for a second only to pull my own gaze away and nod.

"Alright then," I stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Wait," I felt his larger hand wrap around my wrist and I was frozen.

"Y-Yes, what is it," my face was flushing. This idiot! Was he a Demon?!

"Arthur, I want us, to be friends, so," Alfred stands and hovers above me, "No secrets, promise?"

"I…" What did I say? I had the biggest one of them all.

"Alright, no secrets, deal," I force a small smile. His grin widens and he nods back.

"Good! Ya know the things that have happened lately, someone must have sent you to look out for me."

My fists balled and I quickly walked into the kitchen and picked up the disfigured rose and read the message one last time.

_…Yes...I am your friend…one that is willing to lay my life down for you…But does that mean…I…_


	4. Playing the Hero

**Playing the Hero**

The first couple of weeks weren't easy. Alfred enjoyed staying up late and sleeping in almost to the point where he would miss classes. I had to kick his bloody ass out of bed almost every morning and it was around the first month when he finally had a decent routine. It was in the last period of AP Literature when he had announced, rather boldly, that he wanted to go to the mall. I had tried to talk my way out of it, but I couldn't. His eyes were so big and blue, and they pouted when he did. I cursed myself for being unable to withstand his gaze. So, here we were, at the mall.

I walked quickly passed all of the glass fronts, trying to consciously avoid a spot where my wings were obvious. A few children gawked at me but I just put my finger to my lips and they smiled. A child's innocence was something I envied. Children understood.

"Arthur! Come on!" I hear you and trot through the crowd into a larger store. I find himnand we walk to the shoe department next to the dressing rooms.

"Really? Shoes? What are you, a woman?" I shove my hands in my pockets and watch the coming and going crowd.

"Shut up! These are one of a kind, special edition," I ignore him as he rambles on. I see a face I strongly dislike to see, anywhere.

"Michael," I whispered as our eyes locked. He jerks his head to one side to follow him and I look over my shoulder to you. "I'll be right back."

"Okay dude, take your time." His smile is the brightest I've seen in a long while. I smile back before letting it fade as I walk to Michael.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I ask angrily.

"Humans, and their choices," his eyes are sad.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is a killer among these people, and father is calling some home, today," his eyes close briefly.

"You mean, here, in this store?" My heartbeat increases. I have to get Alfred out of here.

"Yes, here in this store, it breaks my heart," we watch a family enter completely obliviouis.

"You must tell me, I have to get Alfred out of here!"

"He made the choice to come here."

"He doesn't know!"

"That is part of being human."

"Michael!" I feel desperate, "Please, tell me."

"I cannot, you are not privy to that now."

"Damn," I rake my fingers through my hair.

"Arthur, you remember your choice, as a Guardian Angel?"

"Yes, why?" I cock my head sideways.

"It is time to act upon it." He nods to the cashier at the center of the store who is being threatened at gun point. To my horror, Alfred is trying to speak to the man, call him off.

"For how much are you willing to burn, for the life of one human man?" Michael's eyes burned into mine.

"I…" I saw the gunman point his pistol at Alfred and he raised his hands. I looked to Michael again before running towards Alfred as fast as I could. My heart pounded, I had to get there in time. I jumped, I pushed him back, and I heard the gun fire.

A strange pain ripped through my left shoulder and chest as we fell to the floor. All I cared about was getting him away from the gunman. I pulled him into a changing room and shut the door, knowing it would lock and then leaned against the white wall. A trail of blood could lead anyone to us. Shit. I looked down and quickly accessed it was me, not Alfred. I heard the screams and gunfire going off. I leaned my head down and I felt Alfred's larger hands covering my chest.

"ARTHUR! NO! FUCK!" His eyes were panicked, that beautiful blue, terrified. He lifted my face and it became uncomfortable to breathe.

"Alfred, are you…alright?"

"Yea…Fuck you're not though, oh my God, you've been shot, you…" I saw the tears as the blood continued to pour through his hands, "Hang on, please? Hang on for me?"

"Alfred. I'll be okay, I promise," I cough and choke. It's uncomfortable…to die a human death.

"ARTHUR PLEASE! Oh God..please!" I felt his arms lift me and then I was falling backwards through the darkness again. As I fell, I felt my wings take action and I gently guided myself to footing.

"Playing the Hero…Never wins anyone, anything," Gabriel's voice cut through the darkness and I screamed. I knelt to my knees and held onto myself. I cried and screamed as my wings were once again burned from my body.

"You think you're a Guardian, you've damned yourself to that human boy!" The Messengers' voice was hateful, resentful.

"I-I'll do it AGAIN!" I screamed back as the tears fell from my eyes. Another wave of heat, and I felt the wings disconnect. I prayed. I prayed so hard. I prayed for mercy of some kind. I had to protect him, I had to save him, he was special, I cared about him, he was my friend. He was my…

I gasped for air and sat up and felt him struggle back. I gripped his shoulders and looked in his tear streaked face. I was back, I had made it.

"Alfred, I'm, alright…I'm…" I saw his face staring past me in shock in the mirror. In his hand, he gripped bloody feathers. My eyes widened, I wanted to panic, but I shoved it aside. I took his face in both my hands to look at me.

"Alfred," I started but his trembling stopped me.

"What, are, you?"

I inhale, "I am an angel of the Lord. I'm your angel, a Guardian Angel." It was my turn to catch him, for as soon as the words were out of my mouth, he passed out.


	5. Faith in the Unseen Light

****Sorry this isn't as long as I would like. I'm trying to get on an even writing field with some of my stuff so I won't be so long updating! **

**5. Faith in the Unseen Light**

He was heavy. I hadn't left the changing room until I heard police banging on the door and I had one slip their badge under the door to verify. Alfred was still out cold, and upon seeing that neither of us (my wound had healed) were hurt, they let me take Alfred home. I was waiting in a chair, next to the bed while he slept. I rubbed my eyes and just waited. I felt the day's events weigh on me. He could have been killed. I could have lost him forever. I felt tears streak down my cheeks and I swiped them away. If he remembered, he'd run from me. If he didn't, he'd question me. I was against a wall.

"…Hey, Arthur, why are you cryin' man?" a muffled, groggy voice cut through my rapid thoughts. I jumped forward and leaned against the bed.

"Alfred, you're awake," my heart felt lighter and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea, I'm awake," he turned his blonde head towards me, "Why are you crying?" His cerulean eyes widened more than I hadn't realized.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine, what are you talking about?" I quickly turned away and wiped them, "I'm just tired."

"Oh," his face registered a cross between confusion and uncertainty.

"How do you feel?" I turned back to him and froze. His eyes never lied no matter how much of a poker face he kept. He remembered it all.

"You were shot," his eyes locked on mine.

"No, you, must have been mistaken," I wanted to look away. I wanted to lie to him, but I couldn't. It was impossible.

"No, I saw it." He swallowed hard and licked his lips, "You were bleeding. You," his voice waivered and he dropped his eyes, "You stopped breathing. You were dead."

"You were in shock, Alfred, that's all, here," I reached out to grip his hand but he yanked it away.

"NO! Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid!" His voice rose and his lower lip trembled, "You died! In my arms! How did you come back? Tell me? You told me…You said…" I watched his jaw clench again and again as he tried to process the situation before him.

"I said, I was an angel," I suddenly felt older than the youth in front of me, and I should. I was over a thousand years old.

"Right," he nodded. His posture was stiff, and angled away from me.

"You saw, my wings in the reflection of the mirror." I was trying to be as open as I could to help his memory of the days' events come back.

"Yes, yes I did." He nodded again and squinted. I handed him his glasses and he took them, squinting again when he could see again. "Where are they now?"

I sighed. "You can't see them without a mirror or some sort of reflection."

"Why?"

I played with my hands and chose my words carefully. "I was punished because I broke the law of what a Guardian should be bound too."

"What did you do?" He seemed more curious than anything.

"I saved someone, when they had already made the choice to take their life."

"That's stupid who would…" I watched his face register the information. "You're a Guardian angel?"

"Yes."

"And you're my, Guardian angel."

"Yes."

"So you…saved me…when I…" He covered his face with his hands. "Shit…"

"Alfred…It's not your fault." I moved from the chair to the bed, "I chose to protect you."

"I'm sorry," his shoulders shook. "What happened to you?"

I hesitated, "They burned my wings, and sent me to walk as a human again, on Earth."

"They burned them?" His blue eyes were wide on mine.

"Every time I interfere, with your life's choices, like today…they burn again. I lose feathers. If I lose all of my feathers before I…find my purpose or whatever the hell Father wants me to figure out, I'll be bound to be a Guardian again. If I find that purpose, I get to stay on Earth, as a human." My voice grew wistful for the life that was cut so short so many hundreds of years ago.

"So, you saved me, when I tried to…" he couldn't say it.

"Yes…I snapped the rope."

"Why?"

"Because," I looked at him. "You are worth it."

"He looked at me as if he had a hard time believing that he could be worth anything. I brushed his stubborn hair back and offered a small smile.

"Therefore we do not lose heart. Though outwardly we are wasting away, yet inwardly we are being renewed day by day. For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all. So we fix our eyes not on what is seen, but on what is unseen. For what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal."

"What...what's that..." he cocked his head sideways.

"It's second Corinthians, it's, in the bible." I leaned back away from him.

"It's confusing..." Alfred dropped his eyes from mine.

"Believe me, I know."

"...So...now you're forced to watch over me here on Earth. Is that why you offered me a place to stay? So you could, watch me?" I saw the disappointment cross his face.  
"NO!" I said the word louder than I should. His head snapped up and some light drifted back into his eyes. "I mean, you were kicked out. You were alone," I tried to collect my thoughts. He just flashed me a characteristic smile that made my stomach flutter.  
"It's okay Arthur, thanks, for everything."  
My eyes softened on his, "You are most welcome."


End file.
